1. Field:
The present disclosure relates to computer systems and software, and more specifically, to managing computer resources. Still more specifically, the present disclosure relates to a method and system for detecting malicious use of computer resources by a task running on a computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art:
Unwanted tasks frequently use complex techniques to hide from users of the host computer system. Various technologies have been proposed to detect “rootkits” and other stealth install techniques. These existing techniques require the querying of the host computer system through local means in a powered and unpowered state. These existing techniques, in particular, the process of assessing a host computer system in an unpowered state, is highly disruptive and time-consuming. As such, a need is present for administrators to effectively identify the presence of such installations without powering down the host computer system.
Unwanted software and malware run as tasks on the host computer systems. These unwanted tasks use computer resources that are otherwise needed for use by legitimate tasks. Because of this competition for computer resources, if the unwanted tasks are not identified and removed from host computer systems, the legitimate tasks will not perform as desired on the host computer systems.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method, system, and computer program product that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.